lucillaversefandomcom-20200213-history
Lucilla Martinez
Lucilla Martinez is a character from Lucilla The Vampire Slayer. Played by Amanda Pryke History Early Life Esperanza De Silva was born to Spanish parents in America. They were very wealthy and had plenty of land and horses. She did a bit of horseriding and shooting. Then a Watcher turned up one day explaining that she was a potential slayer. She begun her training. Her training was cut short when someone turned up at her house and killed her family and Watcher and laid in wait for her. She managed to escape and was saved by the police. The police believed the killer was a member of a gang and that her family may have been involved in criminal activity. The gang was known to be merciless and to kill all members of any family that had "disrespected" them. Becoming Lucilla Martinez She was rushed into the witness protection program and given a new family and identity. She became known as Lucilla Martinez. Once she had settled in to her new school she became friends with Johnny Khan and Damien Black. Whilst at school she passed driver's ed and studied first aid and french. She still suffers from horrifying nightmares about witnessing the murders of her parents and watcher, these are sometimes accompanied by psychic visions of the future brought about by her being the Slayer. Season 1 Pilot On the 9th of October 2012, Lucilla and Johnny enter the nightclub which is called "The Dive". There's a band playing. They can see a big banner, it actually says on the drumkit "Delinquent Mass". It's a crowded bar, there's lots of people. Johnny goes to the bar, buys a coke and goes to watch the band. Meanwhile Lucilla senses a Vampire. She approaches it. Lucilla and the Vampire go to the bar. Lucilla flirts with the Vampire before leading him outside and down an alleyway. Johnny leaves the club and stands outside for a smoke. Lucilla stakes the Vampire through the heart and he turns into a cloud of dust. They briefly bump into a drug dealer called Rabbitfreak and then go home. Kidnap On the 10th of October 2012, the sound of screams and tracks through the mud lead Lucilla and Johnny to the door of The Dive. Lucilla attempts to pick the lock with a hairclip. Edmund Wolfe tries to stop them but they push through to another room and find his brother, Gordon. He is in the middle of some kind of ritual with a girl bound and gagged in the middle of a circle with candles. He spins round to see them. Lucilla punches Gordon in the face. Johnny tries to untie the woman (Sonya) but is blocked by a magical barrier. Lucilla grabs Gordon by the throat. Johnny casts the Gullibility spell on Gordon. They question him and he tells them that he is doing a ritual to summon a demon because he worships chaos. He also shows them the spell he used to cast the barrier and tells them it can be used to turn the barrier off. Johnny casts the spell and gets rid of the magic barrier, but as he unties Sonya. Gordon manages to take Lucilla by surprise and escape. Speaking In Tongues On the 16th of October 2012, Lucilla, Johnny and Damien are in the dinner hall, having their lunch. Talking amongst themselves. Sally comes over. She's worried about her friend Mary's strange behaviour. Lucilla, Johnny and Damien are in geography class. Johnny turns himself invisible and sneaks over to see what's on Mary's desk. On her desk, she's got a notepad with lot's of strange writing. Johnny takes a photo of it. Johnny goes back to his desk next to Lucilla and waits for invisibility to wear off. Johnny discusses everything with Lucilla. Lucilla writes everything down and makes it into a paper airplane. She throws it to Damien. Damien opens it up and it says on there that they've managed to get a photo of Mary's notepad with all the strange writing on it. The teacher gets hold of the note and reads it out. Mary collapses! The teacher runs over. Mary slowly gets up. She doesn't know where she is. She's lost her memory. At the end of the school day, they all go round to Johnny's house. They all go off to the library area and Johnny manages to translate Mary's note. It seems that she has been spying on the three of them for some reason. On the 17th of October 2012, in the morning, Lucilla, Johnny and Damien are waiting outside school. Johnny uses the Memory Restoration spell on Mary. She remembers being controlled by a man. Who was red and had a really big head. He wanted her to spy on Lucilla and her friends and report back to him. He was in the famous Shingleton caves. Later, Lucilla, Johnny and Damien head into the caves. They see a red demon. After a short battle, Johnny fires a fireball and it kills the demon! Appearances * Lucilla The Vampire Slayer - Season 1 - Episode 0 - Pilot * Lucilla The Vampire Slayer - Season 1 - Episode 1 - Kidnap * Lucilla The Vampire Slayer - Season 1 - Episode 2 - Speaking In Tongues * Lucilla The Vampire Slayer - Season 1 - Episode 3 - The Forest Of Doom * Lucilla The Vampire Slayer - Season 1 - Episode 4 - The Trial Of Rusten Bellwick * Lucilla The Vampire Slayer - Season 1 - Episode 5 - Army Of Darkness * Lucilla The Vampire Slayer - Season 2 - Episode 1 - Tale As Old As Time Category:Characters Category:Slayers Category:Player